User talk:Robert Alvarez
is there any particular reason you are supporting this wiki? Do you realize that theer was an exsisting wiki on this topic . . . that at one point johncarter.wikia.com redirected to, and that they took that redirect without the administrative staff of that wikis permission to make this one . . . a redundant wiki that serves no purpose. I see you are a fan of Warlord of Mars from dynamite entertainment, try typing in warlordofmars.wikia.com ralok 05:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Do you know Dynamite Comics well? because BARSOOM.WIKIA.COM needs issue summaries . . . . ralok 05:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC) except this website doesnt, because previously the adress johncarter.wikia.com redirect to barsoom.wikia.com and was taken without permission. The content covered here is . . . . in no way different (although less accurate and full) here is a thought, they could have used the current wiki they had. Its not like my adoption request for barsoom.wikia.com specifically stated I want to prep the wiki for the movie . . . oh wait it did. This place has no purpose other than seemingly to anger me . . . I had a spot light for barsoom.wikia.com just last month - _ - I have been building that website for the purpose they are using this website, and as a single place for all the works of Edgar Rice Burroughs taht can be traced back to his mars . . . . .I didnt build it for myself, I built it for everybody who has ever loved mars . . . . ralok 06:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) background is the new background visually appealing? ralok 20:02, October 12, 2011 (UTC) what this wiki lacks? hello could you take a moment and tell me what you feel this wiki lacks? ralok 06:58, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Birth/death template Hi Robert. I'm not sure I fully understand exactly what you're asking for. My initial thought was that you want something similar to the On This Day section seen at RuneScape Wiki (lower right column), so I made a mockup. Take a look at User:JoePlay/test. For days on which there are no births and/or deaths, it could simply display "none". If that's not what you were talking about, please give more details. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:15, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :The random image generator is an extension for MediaWiki, the software that Wikia wikis run on, so something like that is not an option. What you're describing would be best done using a method similar to what I mentioned. If you want the births and deaths to always be displayed together (like my mockup), you would have one template. As an example, it could be called Template:OnThisDay and would include the following... On This Day | }}|''No births or deaths''}} :What that is doing is displaying the heading "On This Day" and asking if an article with the title 9 December exists. If the article exists, then display the contents of that article. If the article does not exist, display "No births or deaths". :To go along with the template, you would create an article for each day that either a birth or death or both happened. For example, if there was a birth and/or a death that happened on today's date, you would create an article with the title of 9 December (example) that displays Deaths and Births headings and the images of characters who died or were born on that day. Like I mentioned earlier, for any day on which there was a birth(s) but no death, you would just display something like "none" in that column, and vice versa. Hopefully I explained that clearly enough. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I do not know of a way to automatically access a specific piece of information located on any particular page to be displayed on a different page (such as a template). That's not to say it isn't possible. I would suggest posting the question to the Wikia community at large on the technical support forum at Community Central. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:06, December 12, 2011 (UTC)